Chase in Point
by Icedchambers
Summary: 50 Shades of Grey: From the perspective of an everyday normal guy.


**Chase in Point** (50 Shades / Man PoV) *Indents

* * *

**Chapter 1**: **Interviews**

* * *

*"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" As I groan into consciousness, my alarm clock continues to abuse

the depths of my ear canal. My fist, burdened with retribution, descends upon the clock. "Shut

the fuck up!" I spew, as the clock shatters with hundreds of tiny sounds far more satisfying than

it's previous iteration. I squint-blink and stretch out completely beyond confinement; take

a deep breath and yawn then collapse into comfort-ability. Becoming aware of my surroundings,

I lift up my blanket to reveal a glorious morning erection poking through the crevice of my boxers; I

wrestle it into submission.

* * *

*So far it was simply the beginning of any other day. I sit upright and grab a pack of terrible

knock-off cigarettes that a drunk native lady gave me earlier the night before as

payment for giving her a ride home...nice lady. I grab a smoke and put it in my mouth; patting

my clothes aimlessly on the floor for anything that felt like a lighter. I find it and spark it, but

it won't light. Clearly the rational thing to do next was spark the lighter twenty-seven more

times until it finally lit; it didn't. My fist, christened in previous retribution, long-bombs the

lighter into an undiscovered corner of what I think is my living room; could be the kitchen,

but the refrigerator rests on an unconventional spot in my bungalow so, it's too early to

tell. I walk over to the toaster and take the soggy smoke out of my mouth. I hold down the

power button because the goddamn thing never worked properly and waited for the

element to get red hot. Finally, it takes forever to heat up too. I shimmy the smoke

through the thin toast rails and hold the tip to the element in a rotating motion,

"yeah... there we go" tastes like shit.

* * *

*I realize I'm still just going through the motions and grab an old coffee sitting on the table

during my hobble toward the bathroom. Cold coffee, bad cigarettes, and a fresh toilet bowl;

life is good. Before I enthrone myself, I catch a purposeful glimpse of my reflection along

the final yard stretch. "Damn, you are remarkable" I remind myself; clenching my pecs as I

force down a layer of belly fat with my free hand to unveil half of my six pack. I hold the

pose momentarily and take a mental picture, confidence is high this morning.

* * *

*I finish on the can and hop into the shower. I force the shower head down toward my hips

so I can finish my smoke. Being all but clean, I reach for the tail end of my Axe shampoo.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to wash my hair, so I proceeded to jerk off with the rest of

it instead; nice save, I thought. I finish my smoke and jump out of the shower. I wanted to

brush my teeth but I realized only a tail end of toothpaste remained; I used mouthwash

instead. "There we are" I whispered, taking one final glance in the mirror. I threw myself

a quick grin and pointed in my direction and followed with a thumbs up. I was ready

to begin the day.

* * *

*-"_Louder, louder than a lion - cause I am a champion, and..._" - "_You have three_

_new messages_"- Swabbing the floor, I dig my phone out in anticipation. "Three new

messages, Yes!" I bolster, and high-five thin air "I got a reply from every job I applied for

yesterday." Scrolling through my phone I begin listening to each message.

* * *

-_Message One_-

*"Hello, is this Chase? I am calling in regards to the resume you dropped off yesterday. I'd

like to thank you for your interest in working at The Black Orchid agency but our

transportation position has already been filled unfortunately. Sorry and take care."

* * *

-_Message Two_-

*"Hello, is this Chase again? I am calling in regards to an additional resume you dropped

off yesterday inquiring about the bodyguard position here at The Black Orchid agency,

unfortunately this position was posted and filled nearly two years ago and I regret to

inform you that is it still unavailable. Thank you and sorry."

* * *

-_Message Three_-

*"Chase, really? Listen we appreciate your commitment to our establishment, but we

have not and never will have a 'Tester' position at our escort service and kindly ask

that you please stop applying, but we do wish you luck in your future endeavors."

"Damn" I mutter, "I was really hoping for that one."


End file.
